1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a waste container and more specifically it relates to a waste container stabilization system for stabilizing a waste container for easy insertion and removal of trash bags.
2. Description of the Related Art
Any discussion of the related art throughout the specification should in no way be considered as an admission that such related art is widely known or forms part of common general knowledge in the field.
Conventional waste containers are comprised of a container having at least one wall, a floor and an upper edge defining an upper opening exposing an interior cavity that receives a trash bag. Conventional waste containers may also include a lid that is pivotally attached to the container or removably positionable upon the container to selectively cover the interior cavity along with the trash bag and the waste in the trash bag. Conventional waste containers are constructed of various types of materials such as plastic and metal to prevent leakage if the trash bag has a leak.
One problem with conventional waste containers is that when inserting a trash bag into the container and overlapping the trash bag over the upper edge of the container, the trash bag forms a seal with the upper edge of the container creating a pressurized air pocket around the trash bag. The pressurized air pocket prevents the user from inserting waste into the container without the trash bag losing attachment around the upper edge. Another problem is that when removing a trash bag from a waste container, a vacuum is created around the side of the trash bag during removal making it extremely difficult to remove the trash bag. Furthermore, when removing a trash bag full of waste material, the container may move or lift upwardly with the trash bag further creating problems for the user attempting to remove the trash bag.
Because of the inherent problems with the related art, there is a need for a new and improved waste container stabilization system for stabilizing a waste container for easy insertion and removal of trash bags.